La Casa de Escorpio
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: El Maestro de Milo, si unfancia... su obsesión por la sangre... su verdadera vida detrás de la armadura dorada
1. Noticias

**La Casa de Escorpio**

Capitulo 1 "Noticias" 

Años habian pasado, años inmensos desde que el se convirtio en lo que era, un asesno, el peor de todos, el sadico, el cruel, el frio y el sin escrupulos Zoran Zilic ... suspiró mientras miraba el horizonte de Grecia, una zona hermosa, calurosa que no era su padria, Serbia, suspiró de nuevo, se habia convertido en caballero al servicio de Athenea por protección personal más que nada, el no creia al principio en la Diosa, pero cuando entró al Santuario, sintiendo como un poder estraordinariamente poderoso, cálido, protector lo inundaba, sonrio, como pocas veces lo hacia, sinceramente...

Se entreno para caballero poco tiempo y a los tres meses de su ingreso al Santuario ya era caballero de Oro, el caballero de la Octava casa... Zoran de Escorpio, era conocido como el Escorpion Celeste, por que su ataque, por más que quisiera, era un azul Celeste hermoso, pero cruel, asi como lo era todo el...

- .. jum... Escorpión Escarlta, odio ese color... -decia mientras caminaba ahora de regreso al Santuario caminando lentamente bajando por el risco, mientras el sentia como el aire le golpeaba el rostro y despues sintio la presencia de alguien detrás de él... se detuvo...

- Que diablos queires Empalador?... - dijo de manera fria sin voltearse a ver, siempre mirando hacia el frente con sus ojos ambar y su cabello rubio moviendose en el viento aun, un cabello como el de Shion, largo y medio ondulado, rubio su piel bronceada, era uno de los más codiciados, pero para él, no le importaba nada de eso, para el era matar lo que le satisfacia...

- Venia a ver a un viejo amigo... -dijo saliendo de entre las sombras un joven alto, de piel blanca con ojos rojos y cabello negro con una mueca de crueldad en su rostro, si piel brillaba deslimbrante y su cabello largo lacio y negro azabache se ondulaba con el aire a la par que el de Zoran... 

- Amigos?... tenia entendido que el empalador de Cáncer... asi que no vengas con estupideces, Cal... -dijo como escupiendo las palabras y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, haciendo que su capa blanca con fondo azul celeste se olculara junto a su cabello, la cola del escorpion enmedio de sus cabellos partiendolos a la mitad, el otro joven se quedo aprado ahi con cara de pocos amigos con una pajilla entre los labios, despues la escupió...

- Maldito imbecil... Zoran... Zoran de Escorpio... ya verás... -cuando estubo apunto de seguirle se sintio el poder y el cosmo de alguien... era el Patriarca, el cual les mandaba a llamar... todos los caballeros caminaban hacia el templo del Gran Patriarca para ver que se le ofrecia, Zoran caminaba como si nada, era el caballero mas misterioso de todo, el más envidiado por su fama y su respeto...

Al llegar los caballeros se inclinaron frente al Patriarca... Solo estaban Aries, Géminis, Cáncer, Virgo, Escorpio, Sagitqario, Capricornio y Acuario, los cales se postraron frente a su señor y con mucha reverencia se presentaron uno a uno... por sus nombres reales seguidos por su constelación guardiana...

- Caballeros protectores de Athenea, debo informarles que esta generación esta por terminar, asi que les suplico, vayan y busquen a sus alumnos, los que los susedan cuando llege la hora... - dijo trankilamente con su voz imponente, a Zoran se le enchino la piel, y sudó frio, más nadie se dio cuenta de ello... salió del Templo del Patriarca sigilosamente, y como siempre solo...

La idea de buscar a un discupulo le atraia pero a la vez le llamaba la atención, era extgraño, era... algo que no se sentia bien... al pasar por Acuario, la amazona que protegia ese templo le saludó, más Zoran no le hizo caso, Annye de Acuario se quedo más que halada, era al unico que se acercaba más sin encambio no recibia la misma respuesta, tenia que enamorarse de un ... asesino... 

Zoran pasó por la casa de Acuario, la fria casa y bajo hasta la suya propia, ¿a donde buscaria para encontrar a alguien como el?... a otro asesino que le sucediera?... que tuviera la misma sangre fria, la inquietud sobre la muerte?... donde?.,.. de pronto escucho a Cal que pasaba junto a Saga uno de los más jovenes junto a Aioros... lástima que moririan tan pekeños, apenas de 13 años...

- ... si, iré a Italia, es un buen lugar para encontrar a algun chico como yo... y que se gané un nombre como el mio...  
- Yo, supongo que dejaré a Kanon... debo de entrenar a mi gemelo... -dijo el chico que muy a su edad ya era maduro y muy reconocido... y una idea se le vido a la mente... astutamente llamo la atención de Saga...

- Saga, ven... - el niño audazmente se acercó mirando al caballero de Escirpio...  
- Dime Zoran... ¿que deseas?... - su voz aun por su edad era ya ronca, como alguno de la edad de los demás...,  
-Necesito que me digas algo... si?  
- Claro... - en eso el Empalador de Cáncer solo bufó con coraje y salio de ahi hecho una furia, mientras que Zoran sonreia...   
- Platicame, en Grecia, cual es el mejor lugar para enconbtrar a un discupulo Digno de Escorpio... - Saga se quedo pensando y despues de unos momentos dijo aun en posicion de pensamiento...  
- Milos... la isla Milos seria una buena elección, se dice que en esa Isla están los niños ya acostumbrados a ver sangre y muerte dese pequeños... posiblemente ahi encuentré lo que deseas... suerte, me tengo que ir...  
- Si Saga, gracias... - Zoran se quedo meditando un poco sobre las palabras de Saga, posiblemente encontraria a un chico de buena edad y que fuese un gran sucesor para Zoran...

Subio de nuevo hacia los aposentos del Patriarca y llego con Shion para postrarse...

- Patriarca, necesito hablar con usted, es algo urgente...

Shion se levanto de su asiento y caminó hacia sus aposentos siendo seguido por el Escorpion Celeste... que caminaba con trankilidad, esos pasajes los conocia como nadie... Shion era más que su patriarca, era su amigo, su unico amigo ya que el conoce toda su vida, el lo trajo aqui.,..

- Dime Zoran... que es?... -dijo entrando a su recamara sentandose en el sofá, Zoran lo imitó frente a el...

- Shion, iré a Milos... parece que ahi encontraré al sucesor de Escorpio...  
- ... un sucesor digno... Zoran, quieres otro asesino para Escorpio?...  
- ... otro Shion... otro... - Shion se quito el casco y la mascara para dejar ver su piel blanca y sus puntos en la frente... suspiro y miro a los ojos ambarinos de Zoran...  
- La casa de EScorpio, ha sido copnocida como la casa de Asesinos por tu fama Zoran, aun recuerdas tus viejos tiempos... aun recuerdas como matabas a sangre fria... y eso no puede ser... Athenea, nuestra diosa priclama amor, no muerte...  
- Pero debe haber alguien que haga valer la justicia, uno que imponga en orden y elñ miedo Shion... ya habiamos hablado de esto...  
- Y sigo pensando lo mismo ... pero esta bien... cuando saldrás para Milos...  
- Mañana mismo... al amanecer...  
- Que el escudo de Athenea te Rptega Zoran...  
- Gracias mi Señor... -se retiro haciendo una reverencia y salio a su templo sin siqueira poner atención a lo que Shion deia despues...

Bajo lentamente las casas y se encontró con Annye, y le sonrio dulcemente acercandose a ella... despues la abrazo de la cintura y la besó lentamente...

- Zoran... por que hace rato pasaste asi?...  
- Annye, la orden de Shion me perturbó... un poco... no sé, no quiero dejar la armadura, aun no...  
- Zoran Zilic, el famoso asesino de Bosnia, el famoso escorpion Celeste por que su ataque es hermoso azul pero letal... tienes miedo?  
- Annye? tu no?...  
- ... - la chica suspiró...  
- Un poco... la meurte no es tal linda Annye, creeme que no lo es...

el silencio goberno antes de que comenzaran a besarse, la noche la pasaron juntos mientras Annye se entregaba por ultimavez a Zoran, ya que no sabian lo que les deparaba...


	2. Búsqueda

**Capitulo 2 "Busqueda"**

La noche pasaba trankilamente en el templo de Acuario, el templo del cual se conoci y se distinguia por el frio abrazador de sus interiores, ya que el poder de esa casa, se especialixzaba en las bajas temperaturas, cosa que a Zoran no le impedia estar con Anny ni a Anny estar con Zoran... la noche complicé de ambos les sonreia con tranquilidad... las pesadillas que a Zoran aquejaban noche a noche, los recuerdos de la guerra fria que habia vivivo, se habian ido, gracias a los besos y las caricias de Anny... Anny tb habia olvidado su cruel pasado cuando vivio en Inglaterra... cuando fue ella una linda Inglesa que solo vivia como niña rica... 

Anny, habia vivido en Ingalterra toda su vida, inglesa al nacer con sus padres uno Frnaces y la otra Italiana, pero al fin y al cabo con nacionalidad Inglesa, ella vivia con todas las comodidades, hasta que un ataque terrorista mató a sus padres y ella quedo sola en el mundo, hasta que un sabio señor llego a recogerla y lelvarla a Grecia, al Santuario y entrenarla como la amazona Dorada de Acuario, fria en las entrañas, hasta la lelgada de Zoran Zilic al Santuario y a su vida...

Zoran, habia sido un lindo chico que nacio en Serbia, Medio Oriente, con asendencia Croata, se convirtio en un SerbioCorata lleno de sueños e ilusiones, más su8s padres eran pobres y jamás le dieron las comodidades que el queria... asi que comenzo a revelarse y se dio cuenta de algo extraño... con la violencia y las amenazas la gente le daba lo que el queria... y asi comenzpo su larga trayectoria como delincuente... formó su pandilla que se hacian llamar en si "Los lobos de Zoran" los cuales eran los mejores traficantes de drogas, armas y sus tacticas terroristas eran tan temidas ya en toda Afganistán que eran buscados por todos... más jamás le encontraeia a el... jamás... Zoran Zilic parecia que por la tierra era tragado...

Un día, dejo todo el terrorismo y decidió vivir en paz, así que a los 19 comenzó a dejar todo lo que el habia organizado dejando a un chico acargo de lo que el tenia, ya que el otro chico queria todo el pode, era cruel, era desalmado, era todo lo que Zilic fue, asi que le dejo en sus manos el poder de los lobos de Zoran... y desapareció...

A los pocos meses, Zoran se enteraría que sus "lobos" habian sido capturados gracias a Shinel, quien era la amante del chiko acargo de los lobos, enfurecido encontró a la chica... y la secuestró... matandola tan lentamente que vengo la muerte de cada uno de sus lobos... su crueldad habia pasado los limites...

La historia del asesino más grande de todo Medio Oriente, llego a las puertas del Santuario, y se decia que podria llegar en cualquier momento y atentar contra Athenea, ya que siendo un SerbioCroata ateo, no creia en dioses, queria destrozar a todo... y a todos... más para los ojos de Shion era diferente... apra Shion, el GRan Patriarca del Santuario, se le hizo interesante y planeo un viaje a Afganistán, mandando a uno de sus más fieles detectives del Santuario... Meiren de Argol... una chica de cabello corto color blanco con ojos azules celestes frios, sin ningun tipo de reacción en su rostro, parecia monotono, una muñeca que no decia nada con su cara...

Meiren, salio del Santuario una semana antes de que Shion lo hiciera, encontrando a Zoran en una foralza unteligentemente escondida en la zona más boscosa de Medio Oriente, conocida como "LA Fortaleza Zeta"... fue tan facil encontrarlo ya que Zoran poco inteligente habia sido, peor como fue absuelto por el nuevo gobierno Afgán no tenia por que esconderse, más por sus enemigos... y asi Meiren dió con el... más no entro sola, esperaria a Shion una semana despues, apra entrar a la fortaleza y perturbar la trankilidad de la Fortaleza... Zoran queria matarlos... más cuando Shion puso el muro de cristal y Meiren estuvo por mostrarle el escudo de Medusa, Zoran compredio que ellos no eran sus enemigos normales, ellos eran especiales, y le sacepto en la fortaleza como sus invitados...

Shion habló con Zoran acerca de el Santuario y que si aceptaba irse con ellos... Zoran decia que no era como ellos, que el no tenia los poderes especiales y que jamás podria ser un caballero de Athenea mientras no creyera en ella... Shion le sonrio y con un poco de su poder..,.le hechizo...

- Que signo eres Zoran... ?  
- ...Escorpio...  
- ... Zoran Zilic de Escorpio... el nuevo caballero de oro... -

Zoran no diria nada, y solo se le quedo mirando a Shion atonito, el vio en su mente, as i mismo portando una armadura como lad e Meiren, solo que en dorado, y de su dedo indice salia un rayo luminoso de color celeste... Zoran bajo l amirada a ver su dedo y de el, crecio una uña del color celeste más claro y más hermoso que la mejor turqueza antes vista... sonrio y acepto irse con ellos...

Asi fue como Zoran entreno bajo la tutela de Shion y de Meiren para convertirse en el Asesino de Escorpio... con sus talentos peligrosos... por nacimiento, los que llevaba en la sangre...

Silencio...

Paciencia... 

Práctica invisibilidad...

La habilidad de un cazador...

El Caracter implacable de un rastreador nato... 

... y lo más indispensable...

La sangre fría para matar sin sentir ningún remordimiento...

Asi era Zoran Zilic... cuando vestia la armadura de Escorpio... más en los brazos de Anny era otro, era un hombre con hambre de amor y caricias... que Anny cada noche le daba, cada que queria, hacian el amor aqui... en Escorpio, alla en Acuario... o escondidos en los matorrales del Bosque cercano al Santuario... pero siempre eran uno... y el otro... haciendo solamente... un solo ser...

La mañana llegó sin muchos reparos y el sol les sonrio... Zoran caminaba escaleras abajo con una sonrisa implacable y un resplandor en los ojos de alegria y emoción combinadas con esa crueldad que le caracterizaba, con su atuendo más normal bajaba con la caja dorada acuestas cubierta con una manta, bien amarrada, nadie sabria lo que llebaba en la espalda... haciendola pasar por equipaje...

El barco sarpó al medio día... Zoran iba en cubierta mirando el mar mediterraneo como se internaba en las aguas más profundas de este y medio sonrio de nuevo con las manos en los bolsillos y su cabello rubio al viento... su piel medio bronceada y blanca al mismo tiempo sintiendo la frescura de la briza marina del mar... su destino estaba cerca y el sabia que debia lelgar a Milos... para encotnrar alsucesor de Escorpio, la armadura que estaba en su cuarto del Barco, guardada en un rincon cerca de la cama...

Las horas pasarón... un Día completo estubo alta mar para llegar a desembarcar a las 7:00 am del siguiente día en la costa de la isla Milos... aun estando dentro de GRecia... la ciudad sagrada de los dioses y la mitologia más grande de la historia... el solo, Apolo le saludaba desde el horizonte, dando los buenos dias a todos... caminando hacia el centro, encontró a un chico que le indicó que debia tomar un carruaje hacia el centro de la ciudad y hosperarse ahi... Zoran siguie las indicaciones...

Al llegar al centro se instalo en uno de los hoteles modestos de ahi pidiendo total privacidad, el dinero le ayudaria a lograrlo... y esa misma mañana salió como si anda del hotel...

¿Que buscaba?...

Otro asesino como él...

¿Como lo buscaria... ?

Era Facil... alguien como él... deberia ser como él... andar en las calles del centro... andar entre pandillas y ser un delincuente... era facil hallarlo... no seria dificil encontrar a alguno, el problema seria el signo... encontrar a un asesino, en las calles de Milos, con el Signo de Escorpio... con las caracteristicas necesarias para sustituirlo... asi que caminó por los barrios mas bajos de Milos...

Con las manos en los bolsillos miraba aparadores destrozados, con los cistales hechos añicos, o con maderos clavados en forma de cruz... entre los callejones, botes de basura y alguna que otra rata... cuando de pronto.. un chico de cabello azul salio de entre uno de los comencios corriendo hacia él...

El chico de ojos turquezas serpentio cerca de él, alcanzo a verle a los ojos y se miró a él mismo a su edad... aproximadamente a los 6 años... ya convertido en un delincuente... asi que sonrio... parecia haberlo encontrado... más cuando le siguie el chico se le escabullo entre los callejones, cosa que frustró a Zoran, pero ek era el Escorpión Celeste... el era au n mejor cazador que un Lobo hambriento... asi que usaría sus antiguas mañasn para encontrarlo... para encontrar a su chico... al que seria su pupilo quiera o no...

Regresó al hotel esa noche, con los ojos del chico en la mente, y cuando estuvo en el centro de su habitación se puso enfrente del espejo y sonrio mierandose a los ojos... despues extendio su mano hacia el espejo y saco la ahuja celeste de su dedo indice y la miró... los ojos de ese chico eran del color de su ahuja más letal... el era el que buscaba, no habria dudas, mas el imaginarse el por que a su edad era como era... le perturbó... pero eso lo hacia aun más interesando en ..."presa".

esa noche se dejo vencer por el sueño... mientras pensaba como atrapar a el chico de ojos turquezas y su cabello revelde azul oscuro... sonrio entre sueños... el era guapo, encantador u se veia que seria un joven demaciado atractivo cuando fuese un chico de 20 años... imaginandole... cuando de pronto... sintio una punzada de dolor en el pecho...

-... Anny... - dijo entre sueños mientras ya por fin perdia conciencia de si mismo...


	3. Atrapame si puedes

**Capitulo 3 : Atrapame, si puedes...**

Al día siguiente, en una parte de la ciuidad de Milos, en una rejilla de madera donde se colaba un poco el sol de la mañana, un par de ojos turquezas observaban atentos el como un par de mercenarios hacian su trueque a base de semillas y verduras... detrás de el una pequeña niña de ojos violetas le miraba con miedo y su piel blanca estaba manchada de mugre y su cabello largo y lacio, negro, estaba sujetado a una coleta baja, su cabello maltratado por la sucedad en la que vivian...

Milo fruncio el ceño y le hizo una señal a la chiquilla para que no se apartara de él... depsues volvio a ella, cuando le apreto la muñeca...

- Tengo miedo, Milo...  
- Shhh... kassy, nos descubrirán, calmate que no apsará nada... si? - ella sintio y Milo beso su sucia frente... suspiró e hizo una mueca para que ella se escondiese, mientras el salia... asi que salio como si nada caminando hacia los mercaderas, y dando lastima, el mercaderas más grande le levanto en brazos, a lo cual aprovecho Milo para sacar el morralito donde traian el dinero... sonrio con ternura escondiendoselo habilmente entre sus ropas... apesar de ser pekeño tenia demaciadas mañanas...

el mercader le regaló un poco de comida mientras que con sus pekeñas manos las lelvaba a donde estaba la niña de ojos violetas... depsues salieron a toda velocidad de ahi detrás de la pared de madera, la rendija que los habia encubierto... cuando los mercaderes se dierón cuenta de que fueron robados, Milo y su hermana ya estaban muy lejos del mercado de cambio, como era conocido, con una sonrisa victoriosa, Milo guiaba a Kassandra a su hogar, un lugar en las orillas de la ciudad donde se refiguaban solos, ya que nadie más les aceptaba por el caracter de Milo, y el extraño comportamiento de Kassandra, teniendo en cuenta que ella era extraña...

Milo entró y cuando Kassandra cerró la puerta con llave encerrandose mietnras abrian las manos dejando las verduras en la mesa y el dinero lo guardaban bien en la ropa interior de Kassandra... Milo entró a la habitación tragando saliba...

- ... Señor... Señor Mcbride... ya... ya está el encargo.. - un señor grande de ojos verdes y pel blanca salio de ahi con Milo tomado del brazo, marcandoselo, Kassandra se escondia detrás de la mesa abrazando una de las patas de este mueble... con el miedo tatuado en sus ojos... el señor mayor aventó a Milo junto a Kassandra y miró la mesa, despues a Milo...

- Eso es todo! - Milo asintio aun desde el suelo frente a Kassandra... el Señor con el baston le giró el rostro dejandole una marca horrible en su carita... Milo le miró con odio y Kassandra con miedo, más la pekeña nicña se enojó poniendose frente a su hermano... el señor intentó golpearla, más ella detuvo el baston con tan solo pensarlo...

El hombre intento patearla y comenzó a flotar, Milo reia divertido, Kassandra aun furiosa, mando a volar al anciano contra la apred, y el señro cayo inbciensiente... Milo al acercarse le miró la nuca... y se incó a su lado... viendo que algo rojo salia de su cuerpo... tomo don dos dedos de su manita un poco del liquido... miro que era sangre, aun apesar de su edad, el sabia y conocia la sangre, el habia visto como el Señor que yacia muerto frente de él... mataba a sus "victimas" como el los llamaba, fruncio en ceño y tomo a Kassandra que estaba como en shock para salir corriendo de ahi...

Esa misma mañana, Zoran abrio los ojos cuando el sol le dio directamente a la cara por la corita, fruncio el ceño de mala manera y miró hacia arriba mirando la coritna oscura que dejaba un poco entrar la luz directamente a la almohada donde despositaba su cabeza... fruncio el entreceño y se levantó, llendose a tomar una ducha suave para despejarse...

DEspues salió de su cuarto de holte, su dirección, encontrar a ese chico de cabello azul y ojos turqueza... y sabia perfectamente como encontrarlo...

En el barrio de ayer, camino hasta quedarse en la esquina donde le vio la tarde de ayer... sonriendo se acerco a un mercenario... y preguntó...

- Señor... ha visto a un chico de unos 5 años, de cabello azul oscuro y ojos turquezas?... - el señor le miró con enojo y le dijo en un idioma poco entendible y muy molestó, que el chico se llamaba Milo, y que era un delincuente, que tenia a una niña a su lado, una niña más pekeña que el propio Milo, de ojos violetas y cabello negro... siempre andan desarreglados... Zoran anotó todo mentalemtne...

Depsues se dirigio hacia donde le indico el mercader, encontrandose con uno de los barrios más bajos de toda la Isla... encontrando una sarta de patrullas... mirando hacia alrededor, le miro correr con la susodicha niña... la cual cayo al suelo, Zoran casi les da alcance pero Milo salto con una agilidad sorprendente... Zoran quedo atonito... Milo miro a Zoran y le desafio con la mirada...

Zoran se dio cuenta de que si, ese era el chico que buscaba... sonrio con descaro y salio detrás de él... Milo dejo en una casa a la chiquilla, Zoran noestaba interesado en ella, su presa era Milo... asi que salio a toda prisa detrás de él... Milo sin lugar a dudas era rápido y agil, aunque Zoran tenia sus mañans tambien... asi que Zoran salio de entre los callejones... Milo se escurria como pez en el agua... Zoran comenzaba a irritarse...

Más recordó el como era facil de atrapar a Milo... se desaparecio entre los callejones, que ya se habia memorizado con las vueltas de Milo, asi que despues de meterse por algunos lados, salio frente a Milo, quien se dio media vuelta y Zoran aplico la restricción-.. 

- A donde vas pekeño pillo? - dijo con una sonrisa acercandose a Milo, el cual, rompio la restricción mandando a volar a Zoran con un golpe... el Caballero de Oro quedó sorprendido, mas volvio a salir por el afianzando la rrestricción a su nivel medio...

- No juego Milo... asi que dejate atrapar... - Milo no respondia asu que se movia de un lugar a otro, cual escornpión encerrado... sonrio satisfecho...  
- Dejame libre...  
- Eres todo un escorpión, que aun nos abe usar su poder... - Milo le miro confundido y algo extrañado, exactamente el Señor MicBride le decia lo mismo... no queria volver a esa vida...  
- ¿Quien eres y que queires?...  
- Zoran zilic...  
- ... lobo cazador... - Zoran quedo atonito...  
- Como sabes...  
- Es un idioma que manejo demaciado... - le dijo en autentico Croata con conmbinaciones Serbias, casi eprfecto...

Zoran sonrio y le liberó...

- ... Milo... ven conmigo a Athenas... - Milo nego suavemente...  
- Ka... -  
- La niña?... podemos llevarla - Milo dudo... demaciado pero lo llevo con Kassandra, ella era la mejor chica para saber quienes decian la verdad, su poder ... era algo extraño...

Kassandra la miró fijamente y vio los ojos de Zoran, sonriendole.Zoran sonrio de nuevo...

- Milo, vayamos con él... a Athenas... - Milo quedo petrificado por el comentario, como se habia enterado ella, Zoran sonrio y le extendio la mano a ambos niños poniendose a su altura... y le revolvio el cabello a Milo... sintiendo en su pecho una punzada... recordando a Anny...

Carraspeo y miró a Milo...

- Que signo son cada uno?  
- Yo soy Scorpión - respondio Milo... con una sonrisa que Zoran respondio  
- Yo Acuario... -- Zoran sonrio con dulzura, talvez habia encontrado a la discipula de Annye... asi que con los niños regresó al hotel con ese maldito sentimiento en su pecho... y con Annye en su mente...


	4. Visiones

Capitulo 4 : Visiones

La noche comenzaba a caer entre las calles de la Isla Milo's. El modesto cuarto donde estaban los tres, los acogía con gran amistad, y parecía no molestarse por la presencia de los dos niños.

Zoran se encontraba mirando hacia fuera de la ciudad, mirando las estrellas, sentado en la orilla de la ventana apoyando su espalda en la escuadra de esta, con una pierna flexionada mirando hacia fuera, el viento suave mecía su larga cabellera rubia, y sus ojos ambarinos estaban fijos en algún lugar inexistente en su panorama visual.

Los niños por otra parte, estaban sentados en la mesa, cenando lo que Zoran tenia, era poco, apenas un litro de leche, un par de panes de dulce y un poco de cajeta que le habían regalado en la recepción para la cena de ambos pequeños hambrientos. Zoran volteó a verlos, sonrió cuando vio la diferencia entre aquellos niños a los cuales se llevaría de regreso a Atenas.

Milo, al parecer, era su costumbre el devorar todo lo que encontraba a su paso, más aun así respetaba la comida de su hermana pequeña. Milo parecía tener muchas fuerzas almacenadas dentro de su cuerpo, mientras que Kassandra que era más callada y fría hasta cierto punto, se mantenía tranquila, parecía que esa niña no rompería un plato...

Zoran se preguntó si esa niña seria capaz de soportar el entrenamiento de Acuario, más al fijarse un poco más en la niña, algo dentro de el le hizo confiar en ella, sabia perfectamente que Kassandra soportaría eso... ella tenia un gran poder oculto dentro de su alma, y sabia que ese poder algún día tendría que salir... más ahora se preguntaba, ¿cuándo?

La cena de ambos niños termino con un bostezo por parte del niño de ojos turquesas y la niña solo sonrió hacia su hermano que ya se tallaba los ojos en señal de sueño... Zoran entendió el mensaje y se acercó a los niños, cargando a Milo hasta la cama, quien no dudo en aferrarse al cuerpo del caballero dorado, mientras que Kassandra, después se acomodaba a un lado de su hermano...

Zoran, al ver la escena cuando estaban juntos y dormían tan placidamente en su cama, no pudo evitar intentar recordarse a sí mismo en la infancia, infancia que no recordaba por que la había enterrado en lo más oscuro de su corazón, odiaba admitirlo, pero su infancia no fue más que un lapso de tiempo que odio, pero ahora que ve a este par de niños estando en su plena infancia, en la edad más hermosa de todas dentro de la niñez, sonrió con ternura, como pocas veces lo hacia.

Se agradeció a sí mismo y a los dioses, él haberlos encontrado y traído consigo, jamás hubiese soportado el ver aquella belleza de los ojos violáceos de la niña, o aquella perspicacia de los ojos de Milo, manchados con él más puro odio hacia estos años, en los cuales si hubiesen seguido así, hubieran vivido en la peor de las miserias.

Sin pensar más en el asunto se acerco a lo que sería su cama esa noche, el sofá frente a los niños... Zoran sonrió de nuevo calmadamente y cerró los ojos un momento, más el peso de alguien le despertó suavemente. Kassandra había ido a sus brazos, buscando, quizá, la protección de estos en esa noche, ya que comenzaba a hacer mucho frió, inexplicablemente, y Milo parecía haberse envuelto en las sabanas no dejando nada a su hermana.

Zoran abrazó con delicadeza a la niña que buscaba en él refugio, y le acaricio la pequeña espalda, como si un padre que velara por sus hijos, y uno de estos le pidiera algo de cariño, Zoran se estaba encariñando tanto con ambos niños... y sabia a la perfección que Annye también lo haría cuando los conociera...

La niña ya dormía placidamente entre sus brazos e intento el también dormir, más los ojos de la hermosa pequeña, no salían de su mente... su voz suave e infantil y sus ojos violáceos tan brillantes con la inocencia de una niña de su corta edad, más le sorprendía los poderes guardados en su interior, eran extraordinarios más eran aterradores... sorprendentemente tétricos e intimidantes... si, el orgulloso escorpión celeste, el asesino, tenia un sentimiento parecido al miedo, a la intimidación contra esos poderes... u aun estando más cerca de la niña, podía sentir ese poder naciendo de su interior llenando la habitación donde se encontraban.

Sentía que una paz reconfortante lo llenaba desde adentro hacia fuera, abrazando paternalmente a la niña y suspiró...

Sintió de pronto como se removió la pequeña entre sus brazos y abrió un poco los ojos ambarinos para verla, más como en una visión... pudo ver a Annye y a la pequeña Kassandra cubiertas en sangre, esa visión le sobresaltó y al voltear a ver a Milo que aun yacía en la cama envuelto en las sabanas cafés, la visión volvió a él y le mostró de nuevo a la amazona de Acuario con su próxima aprendiz ensangrentadas, en el fondo, el fuego rugía impetuoso y de entre las llamas pudo ver una sombra... una silueta...

Podría ver como la armadura de Escorpio vestía a aquel que no podía ver, conocía tan bien esa armadura, que cada parte la reconocería, las hombreras con dos cuernos salientes, la forma del casco en la mano con la cola del escorpión colgando y arrastrando el aguijón en el suelo... pero, su forma de caminar era lo que le sorprendía más... era como verse a si mismo caminando hacia los cuerpos inertes, la silueta se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de las dos chicas y una flama pasó cerca, iluminándole el rostro a la sombra...

No era él...

Los ojos claros, de color azul turquesa brillando con una chispa de crueldad, la piel bronceada brillando contra el fuego danzante y el cabello azul rey oscuro que bailaba con la brisa de las flamas del fuego que rugía detrás de él... Zoran quedó atónito...

Milo era como su fiel retrato..

Y aunque el color de la piel de ahora de Milo, podía decir que el no seria tan moreno, pero el sabia que el sol inclemente del Santuario, los entrenamientos, harían que se requemara, quedando en ese aspecto... pero le aterraba la idea de... que Milo fuese un asesino como lo era él...

Volvió a la realidad cuando la niña le abrazó fuerte aferrándose a su pecho... Zoran, al abrir los ojos pudo ver a la pequeña asustada y temblando, hablando en francés, cosas intangibles, cosas que no sabia su significado, a pesar de que él también hablaba casi perfectamente aquel idioma, pero cada suave nota de la garganta de la niña, aunque fuesen cosas que no entendía, le estremecían en demasía...

La niña entreabrió los ojos y aun entre los brazos del Santo Dorado, con la voz entrecortada por un llanto mudo, dijo en un griego perfecto:

Acuario... no puede ser habitado por los sentimientos... hay que eliminarlos...

Zoran se estremeció e intentó levantar a la niña, pedirle una explicación sobre lo que decía, cosas que para él eran incoherencias, pero la niña lo detuvo con otra frase que lo dejó helado...

... y el asesino... será quien se encargue de purificar la onceava casa...

Trago en seco... y miró un poco hacia su lado derecho, el espejo, un espejo que por circunstancias que desconocía, solo sed reflejaban él y el pequeño niño de ojos turquesa que descansaba en la cama... Zoran sintió que todo le daba vueltas... pero suspiró intentando guardar la calma...

Le asustaba las palabras de la niña, sabiendo a la perfección que sus poderes iban más allá de lo comprensible, eran poderes que aunque quisiese entender, jamás lo haría... así que solo abrazó a la pequeña con algo de fuerza y se quedó meditando sobre cada palabra que dijo, la entonación de estas... cada oración, cada silaba...

Le daba terror el siquiera imaginarse a él, matando a la amazona de Acuario y a esta pequeña niña... más, otra cosa asaltó su mente... unas palabras que le dijo Shion antes de salir del santuario, en busca que Milo... su aprendiz...

_... un sucesor digno... Zoran, quieres otro asesino para Escorpio?..._

_... otro Shion... otro... - Shion se quito el casco y la mascara para dejar ver su piel blanca y sus puntos en la frente... suspiro y miro a los ojos ambarinos de Zoran..._

_La casa de Escorpio, ha sido conocida como la casa de Asesinos por tu fama Zoran, aun recuerdas tus viejos tiempos... aun recuerdas como matabas a sangre fría... y eso no puede ser... Atenea, nuestra diosa proclama amor, no muerte..._

Zoran suspiró de nuevo... y miró hacia el techo de la habitación aun con la niña entre los brazos... se levantó de su confortable posición para ir a depositar a la niña al lado de su hermano, tapando a cada uno con una sabana diferente, para que ninguno pasara frió... después se dirigió a la ventana, esa misma ventana en la cual había permanecido en la cena de los niños, apoyo su mano en la escuadra de la ventana, donde antes estuviera su espalda... suspiró de nuevo...

Otro... Shion... otro asesino como yo... –dijo mirando hacia el cielo, y se extrañó en ver la constelación de su signo regente, y aun más que Antares brillara de esa intensidad que estremecería a más de uno, con solo, ver aquella estrella carmesí...

Frunció el ceño... odiaba ese color, odiaba el color rojo por sobre todas las cosas, pero en su armadura de caballero de Oro, tenia que soportar ver una piedra rojiza, que brillaba, era un rubí el cual lo marcaba como ejecutor del Santuario, junto a Virgo y Cáncer... suspiró de nuevo...

¿Acaso somos las tres casas malditas a mancharnos las manos de sangre? – dijo en un susurro suave, casi imperceptible, bajó la mirada para entrecerrar los ojos y dejar que su semblante se oscureciera un poco para solo suspirar un poco después...

Se volvió en sus pasos para volverse a sentar e4n el sillón corbando su espalda para apoyar su rostro en las manos que estaban sostenidas por sus codos apoyados en sus piernas, resoplo confundido, y aunque no quería darle más importancia de la necesaria a su pequeña visión, pero desde que entró al santuario, supo que su sentido de alerta era algo más desarrollado a los demás...

Suspiró de nuevo, a veces odiaba su sentido de peligro, a veces odiaba cuando esa alarma interna se encendía en su interior, no dejándole en paz nunca... y solo intentó relajarse un poco, los niños no debían verlo así, y faltaba poco para el amanecer...


End file.
